Forgotten Bird
by Riyonae
Summary: Well, I'm not good at summary's, so just read and find out! Not much for the first chapter. pairings RobinxStar RavenxBeastboy


Okay everyone, this is my first submitted story, so bear with me : ) First off, I don't own Teen Titans. ( though I wish i do ) next, if I get a couple reviews then I will probably update this story. Though, if I do update, it might take me awhile so hang in there!Alright, here ya go!

* * *

The light from her open window woke Raven from her sleep. As she slowly sat up she felt a quick pain in her head that jolted her from her position in bed. She looked around, still groggy, wondering what it could've been. Putting a hand to her forehead she tried to remember if the sudden pain actually happened, or if it was just a leftover fragment of her dream. Still thinking on this she got up and floated toward the door, then realized she was still in her pajamas, ( which she makes sure no one sees her in ) Once her leotard and cape were on Raven slipped noiselessly out of her room and into the kitchen, to make herself her usual tea.

Drinking her tea. she stared out of the tower, the pain from earlier gone from her thoughts. Lost in thought, Raven haden't noticed the other titan that had entered the room.

"Morning Rae " Beast boy walked over to the couch, where Raven was silently staring through the window at nothing in particular. " Uhh...Rae? Good morning" Finally hearing Beast boy, Raven jumped slightly at his sudden entrance.

" Oh, Beast boy... Good morning" she recovered and turned from him back to the window, only to find that she lost her train of thought, also losing her interest in the window. Sighing, Raven moved from the couch and back to the kitchen to put away her empty glass. As she finished cleaning the glass and putting it away she sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. Raven moved her gaze to survey her surroundings. When her gaze met the couch, then Beast boy she saw that he was looking back at her. There was an uncomftorable silence between them for a few seconds until Raven slowly lifted herself from her seat and floated back to her room, leaving Beast boy alone.

" Okay, well see you later" Beast boy called after her. " I guess..." he said to himself a few seconds later. Then he scolded himself for letting Raven catch him staring. He sat there for a few more minutes thinking ( not one of his strong points ) until he decided to let it go and turned on the game system.

* * *

Robin layed down the weights he was working out with and stretched. His senses were still kind of dull, it being so early in the morning, so he did not notice when Starfire entered the room. " Good morning friend Robin!" Starfire cried with her usual amount of energy. 

Robin jumped, then quickly turned around, embarrased. " Oh, good morning Star...what's up?" Robin got up from the bench and grabbed a towel from the other side of the room.

" Well, friend Robin, I have been looking for Silkie. It seems he had left my room in the night, for there is a hole through the bottom of my door... and I have not seen him since, have you?" Starfire asked as she slowly floated around the room, inspecting the different things in it." Sorry Star, can't say I have...I'm guessing we'll have to fix that door, huh?" Robin said as he followed her, trying to make sure she didn't break something.

The tamaranian seemed to hardly hear Robin, but she replied, " Do not bother yourself, friend Robin, I have already fixed the door,so I suppose I'll have to look elsewhere for Silky...thank you" as Starfire made to leave the room, Robin caught her arm.

" Hey, wait, I may not have seen Silky, but I can help you look for him. Just wait one second, I'll be right back out."

* * *

Just as soon as Raven opened the door to her room the alarm sounded. She let out a sigh and closed her door._ This is going to be a long day...I'm sure._ Raven thought to herself. 

"Titans! GO!" Robin's cry was heard throughout the tower. The titans gathered around the computer to see what the trouble was. " The Hive, alright , titans, spread out and corner them, I'll take Mammoth."

" I'll go too!" Starfire volunteered.

" The little bald guy is mine" Cyborg said enthusiastically. Raven pointed to the picture of Jinx on the screen to motion that she would take her. " I'll go with Raven, if that's okay?" Beast boy asked innocently.

" Just...don't get in the way." Raven floated up and dissapeared through the roof.

When Beast boy spotted Jinx he ran toward her, only to find her and Raven locked in battle.

" What's the matter Raven? Can't you keep up?"Jinx laughed and dodged a flying barrel. Then she twirled and released her pink waves of energy and the floor beneath Raven started to crumble. As they were on the third floor of a warehouse the floor was not overly supported and cracks spread around Raven quickly.

" Azerath metrion zinthos!" The sorceress weaved her spell,only to lose her concentration as the floor beneath her caved. The spell she cast, cut off from caster's loss of focus, wrapped around Raven instead of shooting towards Jinx. Dark energy encircled Raven and closed in, dissapearing...along with the dark bird herself.

* * *

Dun,dun dun. Yes that ends the first chapter, Oh no! So anyways, I would love to hear from you guys, constructive critscism would be helpful, but you can also just tell me if you liked it or not, so if I get reviews, I continue the story...Okay, bye now! 


End file.
